I Was So Young Then
by MinaminoTeku
Summary: Hiei revisits his past as a young child. He reveals some points of his childhood that he wishes to never relive again.Keep in mind, this ish not a romance fic. Random character makes an appearence.
1. Prologue

_**I Was So Young Then…**_

**Disclaimer: I no own YYH.**

**PROGLOGUE**

I was so young then. So weak and sensitive. I spoke nothing, I did nothing. The only thing I could do was live the best and only way I knew: with these bandits.

I considered them family, though we were not even remotely related. But they were the only demons I knew so I dealt with it. It was better than living with a human.

My life as a forbidden child started when I was found by one of them. I was just cast down by the Glacier Village and landed near a river. They happened upon me and took me to their leader. He saw my gem necklace and tried to pry it from my hand. He was unsuccessful.

Moron.

He accepted me but never fully accepted me. To them, I was just a tool; a slave to their needs. But I was young and needed the protection.

But one day…one early morning…I have had enough. They pushed me too far and slaved me too much.

I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember the day I took my life into my own hands.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I no own YYH.**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a clear morning. The sun was shining and the bandits were getting ready for their early run. They sat around the open fire, sharpening their knives, swords, and axes as large slabs of meat hovered over the flame. They remained dirty; grungy; not bothering to wash themselves.

One of them, who I called 'leader' because he was, called at me.

"Hey, come here."

If I was to disobey him, I'd be beaten for it. But if I were to obey, the task would be horrendous. What choice did I have?

I got up from my spot and walked to him. He, along with his comrades, had a devious look on their ugly faces, like they were planning something.

They always had that look, that hideous smug look. They were always thinking of ways to bring me to my knees.

The leader spoke up.

"Pour me a drink."

"Pour me a drink." That was all I was good for. I was like a maid to them. They didn't care for my high speed. They didn't care for my improving sword skills. All they cared about was their stupid drinks.

I ignored my thoughts and obeyed his command. All went well until one of the bandits had to complain.

"That's not how you pour a drink!" I had been pouring many drinks all around the campfire since the day I started to walk.

_If you don't like it, then pour your own damn drink._ My thoughts as a child were as vulgar as they ever were. My appearance may have looked innocent but deep inside I was not.

I attempted to re-pour the demon's drink when he threw it at my face. Certainly wasn't called for.

"Just forget it!" He had thrown the cup at my face and splattered me with the liquid. The cup fell and he steps on it and crushes it. "Clean it up."

Avoiding any further trouble, I aimed my glare towards the broken cup. I was indeed angry but if I dared showed it, I wouldn't stand a chance.

As I reached down to pick the broken shards, a foot comes clear atop my hand. It smashes it right on top of the shattered fragments, piercing my palm with the sharp parts.

I let out no cry; I let out no tear. It hurt but I kept it back. When the foot came off, I could see a small pool of blood where my hand laid. The crimson liquid flowed from the open wound inflicted upon me.

The voice from the bastard demon caught my ear.

"Serves you right." Without even looking up, I could tell her had a smug grin on his face. They all did. They all had smirks, enjoying my pain as if entertainment.

I hated that look.

So I did something unheard of. Without knowing it, almost instinctively, I land a punch in the middle of the bastard's abdomen. I used most of my strength in this one punch. My blood splattered on him as my hit contacted.

I could hear a rib break and the moaning from the pain. He backed off and cowered on the ground, holding his side in agony.

The rest of the bandits rose and I knew I was in deep trouble. They were all full of wrath, like how I was a few moments previous.

To avoid getting killed, I ran. I headed into the forest and using my amazing speed, lost them. It was just me and my thoughts now.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I was pretty proud of myself for having defended against those bandits. But I hadn't stopped to think of the consequences. It was manifest that I wouldn't be returning to the base any time soon. Also, I was wounded. That added to the situation.

I had made my way toward the middle of the forest. There was a nice clearing; a big tree in the middle of a grassy patch and oaks surrounding the entire area. The river was not too far from the spot; so close you could hear the soothing waterfall. It was a perfect hideout for the time being. I rested on the base of the large tree and examined my palm with the lacerations. It wasn't so bad as I would have expected from glass.

I cleaned up my wound, bandaged it with what little bandages I had, and considered my options. I could either go back to the compound and get the shit beat out of me, or I could stay in the forest and live off of whatever I could manage.

My decision was made in a heartbeat. I decided to stay in the forest until my actions were soon forgotten. They weren't anticipating my return anyway. They could careless about me.

All the more reason why I stayed in the forest at the time I did.

I remained in the forest for a long period of time. Using my survival techniques, I managed to catch fish in the river and build a fire. Day in, day out. I did nothing but carve a few weapons and feed the fire.

I had no cloth to wash myself so I remained dirty. I thought that that was how the grungy bandits felt all the time.

It was the most disgusting days of my life.

Then, one day, I met someone.

I heard a rustle of leaves out in the distance. I armed myself with my hand made sword and prepared to face whatever was approaching.

To my disbelief, a strange creature emerged from the trees. I had never seen anything like it.

It had long, black hair, shiny and soft like velvet. It's face looked…it was hard to explain. The eyes were big, sparkled, and azure, like dark pearls. The cheeks had a slight rosy color to them and there was this red stuff on its lips. It wore a very large kimono with many layers. Obviously, this creature was rich.

Being raised by bandits, it was hard to let this creature with this fine clothing pass. I felt tempted to strip it of its garments and kill it on the spot. But something kept me back. It was the creature's face. Something about its face made me not want to murder it. It's like a part of me didn't want this beautiful being to not walk the earth.

It stops as soon as its eyes met mine. They were dark, dark as the night only darker. When looking into them, I could see my soul. I could see who I really was. Though they were dark, they were warm.

I still felt threatened by this new creature. My sword was still up and my guard was still up. But the being felt no threat towards me. It didn't even look frightened. It looked astonished and yet emotionless.

A small smile curled on its features. It spoke, in such a soothing tone.

"What are you doing here, little one?"

This creature was bold. Either it was stupid or very daring. Either way, I didn't let it touch me. I answered nothing.

But it still stood there. I didn't think it was really looking for a detailed answer. I think it wanted to know why I invaded its territory.

**here's the random person. XP**


End file.
